


сорок седьмой по Светланской

by jrcatherine



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Urban Fantasy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2020-05-13 12:05:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19250860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jrcatherine/pseuds/jrcatherine
Summary: жаркое лето, солнце и две девочки, которые исследуют окрестности





	сорок седьмой по Светланской

1

Тем летом я отчего-то подружилась с Н. Мы играли в мяч и бадминтон во дворе, в компьютерные игры и настолки – дома, но к середине июля все равно ошалели от безделья и жары и принялись исследовать окрестности.

Окрестности, по которым нам было можно гулять, ограничивались тремя дворами, окрестности, по которым можно было гулять, чтобы успеть вернуться до возвращения родителей с работы, ограничивались третью улицы. Дворы и дома, два сквера и торговый центр, от тополиного пуха тротуары были мягкими и белыми, от палящего солнца воздух подрагивал и хотелось расплавиться. Или уснуть.

Мы, конечно, не спали. Я пересказывала прочитанные книги, Н. – фильмы, у меня была розовая юбка-шорты, у Н. – оранжевые леггинсы, у нас обеих – прекрасные футболки с Титаником. В день, когда я с удовольствием дослушивала финал какого-то чрезвычайно увлекательного сериала от Н., она остановилась на полуслове и спросила, хочу ли я посмотреть интересный дом. Я не знала, как дом может оказаться интересным, почему она вдруг о нем вспомнила и чем закончился сериал, но согласилась пойти. Мы прошли по почти разрешенной части улицы, свернули у сквера, обошли дома за ним и оказались в незнакомом дворе. Он был небольшой, весь в пуху, с круглой клумбой посередине – обычный двор, как любой другой. Да, он казался чуть светлее остальных, и дом тоже казался светлее прочих, но в остальном они не были ни интересными, ни хоть сколько-нибудь примечательными. Два этажа, один подъезд, Н. схватила меня за руку и потащила к двери, та оказалась не заперта, и мы вошли.

Внутри дом тоже был светлым, там было солнечнее, жарче, чем на улице, — все из-за стеклянной крыши. Мы посмотрели сквозь нее на небо, прошлись по обоим этажам, никого не встретили, снова поразглядывали небо и вернулись в свой двор. Н. продолжила сериал, я продолжила слушать, голова гудела от жары, пальцы были липкими от мороженого, пух лез в нос, и все было как обычно. На следующий день я предложила Н. снова сходить в тот дом – мы таяли на солнце и больше ничего не приходило в голову, но она не поняла, о чем я говорю, и я не стала настаивать.

Через неделю начался дождь, но легче или хотя бы прохладнее не стало. Мы, конечно, прыгали по лужам и тайком от родителей таскали из дома спички, чтобы научиться разводить гномий костер из сырых веток, вытаскивали из клумб червяков и проводили научные эксперименты, которые сводились к тому, что мы либо разрезали их, чтобы узнать, сколько кусков червяка превратятся в новых, либо закапывали их в другие клумбы, чтобы выяснить, приживутся они там или нет. Этого хватило на несколько дней, но вот мы снова изнывали от скуки, и я скучно рассказывала скучный роман, который дочитала только потому, что тогда дочитывала все, и не расстроилась, когда Н. перебила меня и предложила сходить в тот дом. Я не удивилась, что она опять о нем помнит – тогда все вокруг было поразительным и необыкновенным, и удивляться каждой вещи было решительно невозможно.

Во дворе было замечательно: там было свежо, хорошо дышалось, дождь не прибил к земле, а смыл весь пух, и мы разглядели узоры из цветной плитки на дорожке, яркую, свежую листву цветок на клумбе и были довольны уже этим, но дом оказался прекраснее. Капли разбивались о стеклянную крышу с непривычно-гулким звуком, собирались в круглые разноразмерные лужи, и это было не только красиво, но и интересно. Несколько часов мы стояли и разглядывали удивительный потолок, и на следующий день у обеих болели шеи. Правда, я считала, что это из-за дома, а Н. — что из-за неосторожных упражнений на турнике.

Третий раз был в октябре. Тогда мы почти перестали общаться, и, помню, это огорчило моего отца, он считал, что я со своими удивительно честными и Н. с оленьими глазами были отличной командой. Мы виделись в музыкальной школе, перешептывались на истории музыки, бесшумно хохотали на хоре и синхронно закатывали глаза на сольфеджио. Предмет был невыносимым, учительница – тоже, и мы решили прогуливать. В первый раз мы пошли в кино, второй – объелись пиццей, а в третий Н. предложила прогуляться в тот дом.

Этот раз был коротким. Только мы вошли, как распахнулась дверь квартиры слева, из нее выскочил огромный мужчина, в грязной одежде и с топором, он зарычал, двинулся в нашу стороны, и мы взвизгнули и умчались оттуда. И на всякий случай решили больше не прогуливать сольфеджио.

После Н. никогда не вспоминала и не могла вспомнить о доме. Несколько раз я возвращалась – но ни двора, ни дома не нашла. Его не было на картах, ни на бумажных, ни на электронных, его не было на спутниковых снимках, и я перестала искать. Я вспоминала о нем время от времени, задумывалась – возможно, он мне приснился. Возможно, это были ложные воспоминания. Возможно, сочетание богатой фантазии и палящего солнца.

Но возможно, впрочем, маловероятно – это была параллельная реальность или дом, скрытый заклинанием, или что-то иное, во что я никогда не умела и не хотела верить.

 

2

Жители сорок седьмого (шестнадцать квартир, два этажа и подвал) по Светланской очень быстро привыкали к странностям – или сбегали. Привыкание было разным – кто-то забывал, что в календарях остального мира были и нечетные числа, кто-то делал вид, что все вокруг совершенно обычно, кто-то соглашался, что обычного в доме мало, но жить же где-то нужно, а кто-то пытался выяснить причину. Такие надолго не задерживались – не сбегали, нет, они просто не умели вовремя остановиться и оставить дом и его тайны в покое. Совет дома терпеть не мог исследователей – после неизбежного, одинакового с небольшими вариациями конца приходилось чистить квартиры, разбирать и утилизировать личные вещи, устраивать похороны – нелегкое занятие, когда дом, а значит, и тело в нем, норовит исчезнуть и не показываться на глаза чужакам. Когда с этим – иногда быстрее, иногда дольше – разбирались, приходилось искать новых жильцов – тоже непростое, порой даже более утомительное, чем похороны занятие. Дальше нужно было привыкнуть к жильцам, и если в шестой раз на раз не приходился, то двенадцатая будто бы была проклята – каждый раз, какими бы милыми и подходящими ни казались новенькие – в конце концов они превращались в исследователей и все повторялось. Сначала недоуменно, позже – хмуро и в конце зло нахмуренный лоб, ведение журнала, опросы, анкеты, фотографии, видео – потом происходил несчастный случай, уборка, похороны, поиски… Совет дома этого не любил.

Что совету нравилось – это чтобы все было хорошо, и так оно в основном и было. За последние двадцать лет, с гордостью сообщала Альбина или Юрий новым жильцам, у нас было только два странных случая. Если новенькие спрашивали, они рассказывали – сначала историю об усталой черноволосой женщине из пятнадцатой, которая своим переездом зацепила и дочку – и той было суждено трижды зайти в дом, а она, дочка эта, притащила за собой подружку – а это уже было нехорошо. Обеим было лет по десять, обычные, смешливые, громкие, но по подружке той сразу было видно – слишком любопытная, типичная исследовательница. Два раза они любовались на крышу – все всегда любовались – но девчонка каждые несколько минут оборачивалась, внимательно разглядывала дверь временно пустующей двенадцатой и задумчиво вздыхала. Совет единогласно решил – гнать девчонку надо. Шанс, что такая маленькая сообразит, когда дом появляется и как в нем остаться, был невелик, но все же был, а ждать, когда такая юная исследовательница попадется, никому не хотелось. Пугать их снарядили Юрия. Он щетину отрастил, волосы взлохматил, оделся угрожающе, вытащил из кладовки топор, дождался девчонок и выскочил на них. Они и испугались, и заверещали, и сбежали, но тут на шум Настасья Васильевна из третьей выбежала, увидела Юрия с топором, заглянула ему в лицо – и отошла в ту же секунду, бедняжка.

Второй случай был связан с черным котом. Жители его не любили, не прикармливали, но он все равно время от времени появлялся, важно бродил по подъезду или спал на лестнице – всем всегда мешал и, судя по морде, был этим страшно доволен. И вот появился он в очередной раз, и давай вокруг четвертой крутиться, а туда только молодая пара с ребятенком переехала, а у него аллергия на шерсть. Они кота пытались прогнать, и в приют отвозили, и на другой конец города, и средствами дверь и коврик обрабатывали – а он все возвращался и пытался в квартиру забежать. Однажды сумел, и сразу к малышке.

– И что же? – всегда взволнованно спрашивали жильцы.

А ничего же. Не было у девчонки никакой аллергии. А может, и была – неизвестно, потому что она кота обняла, расцеловала, а он взял и превратился в исследователя, из тех немногих, которые без вести пропали. Глаза дикие были, волосы дыбом – ну вылитый Эйнштейн с той фотографии, только злющий и кожа черная. Он побегал, руки-ноги размял и прокричал на прощание, что все о нас расскажет и никакой нам больше спокойной жизни, и сбежал.

– И что же? – еще более взволнованно спрашивали жильцы.

И снова ничего. В психлечебницу его определили, и никто даже слушать не стал. Он там годик пожил и помер. Сердце, говорят, слабое было.

На этом жильцы успокаивались, выдыхали и шли устраиваться в новой квартире.

 


End file.
